Act of violence
by D.Would
Summary: UA. Pour Harry, un jour sans être battu n’était pas un jour normal. Il était tombé amoureux de l’homme de sa vie, son amour, son martyr. Entre violence et passion, comment fera-t-il pour s’en sortir ?


**Act of violence**

written by Dairy22

oOo...pour me joindre...oOo

**fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

* * *

Résumé : UA. Pour Harry, un jour sans être battu n'était pas un jour normal. Il était tombé amoureux de l'homme de sa vie, son amour, son martyr. Entre violence et passion, comment fera-t-il pour s'en sortir ?

Sorte : Drame & Romance

Format : Os.

Couple : Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy

Rating : T – pour violence.

Bêta : LittleBeattle.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling qui a su hisser Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvre littéraire et qui a crée un monde, tout aussi fantastique que ses personnages.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Comment Harry tomba amoureux de son martyr…

Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en batailles, regardait sur son ordinateur portable une série de photographies prises quelques mois auparavant. Elles étaient toutes différentes étant donné qu'elles avaient été prise à divers endroits. Un parc verdoyant, un bar chaleureux, une boîte de nuit bruyante. Tous les lieux qu'avait fréquentés ce jeune homme dans l'année. Ils lui rappelaient des souvenirs dont il était nostalgique. Selon lui, c'était encore la belle époque. Bien que ces photos soient différentes, elles possèdaient un point commun. Sur chacune d'entre elles figurent la même personne. Un homme. Il était blond et avait les cheveux parfois décoiffés, parfois plus soignés. Il portait souvent un costume qui était adéquate avec son style faussement négligé. De temps à autre, il faisait signe à l'appareil avec un sourire ravis. Ce sourire dont Harry était tombé amoureux.

Leur idylle avait débuté par hasard au court d'une soirée un peu trop arrosé dans un pub de Paris. Accompagnés de ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, le brun avait concédé à les suivre. Harry n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait tombé sous le charme de cet inconnu. La première fois qu'il avait vu, il était assis au bar, dos à lui. Mais Harry savait qu'il ressentait quelques choses pour cet homme même si il ne le connaissait pas encore. Par conséquent, durant toute la soirée il l'avait détaillé. Il portait une veste noir où un pin's avait été accroché en boutonnière. Il représentait une des divas dénudées du monstre industriel de coca-cola. En dessous, il avait mis un T-shirt blanc où ployait un drapeau des USA. En travers du tissus, un slogan avait été imprimé en caractère gras « American dream ».Aussi, il avait un jean délavé qui serait un peu son postérieur mais pas trop. Juste de quoi attisé la curiosité. Après quelques heures de contemplation, Harry avait remarqué qu'il passait souvent sa main dans sa chevelure d'un blond exceptionnel ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il venait de sauter de son lit. En fait, il n'avait toujours pas vu son visage. C'est au moment où ce bel inconnu se leva pour payer l'addition pour se diriger vers le billard qu'Harry le vit et su. Il était tombé amoureux.

Cet inconnu avait sourit au barman en lui tendant un billet de dix comme si il faisait parti des habitués. Harry, hypnotisé, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux lorsqu'il avait franchis les portes du bar. Il s'était promit intérieurement de revenir afin de connaître un peu mieux ce mystérieux jeune homme dont il rêva des semaines durant…

La semaine suivante après cette apparition, Harry était revenu seul cette fois. Il avait dit à ces amis qu'il resterait chez lui à regarder une émission minable sur les problèmes de couples. Bien sûr, ils avaient insistés pour le sortir dehors, pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Mais Harry avait quelques choses de plus palpitant en tête. Approché cet inconnu. Ce soir là, il n'avait pas eu de chance. Le blond ne s'était pas montré. Dépité, Harry rejoignit son appartement sur les coups de deux heures du matin alors que les ivrognes chantaient l'hymne national dans une version grossière.

Le samedi d'après, Harry retourna à ce pub plus décidé que jamais. Il fallait qu'il le voie sinon il deviendra fou. Il s'assit à la même table que les fois précédentes puis attendit. Il attendit une heure avant que l'intéressé pointe le bout de son nez. Harry le trouva encore plus beau que la première fois et son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Tout être censé aurait déduit que c'était le rythme effréné de la stéréo. Mais Harry en était certain, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de cet homme. Il dégusta sa bière sans le quitter des yeux, comme si il s'agissait d'un programme intéressant diffuser à la télé.

Sentant un regard pesé sur lui, le blond se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Au début, Harry se sentit désemparée. Il devait surement avoir l'air d'un vicieux à le mater comme ça. Mais un sourire en coin fendit le visage angevin de l'autre homme qui leva son verre en sa direction. Harry rougit d'embarras. Au bout de vingt minutes, il se leva en titubant, surement sous le poids de l'alcool et rejoignit le bar où le beau blond dégustait une tékila. Harry tira un tabouret à ses côtés et s'installa en silence. L'inconnu souriait toujours. Harry rassembla tout son courage et balbutia :

-Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que j'étais en train de… Enfin vous-voyez ?

Il ne répondit rien et avala une gorgée de tékila avant de redéposer son verre. Il repassa sa main dans ses cheveux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer à faire ce geste. Il le trouvait si beau. Le blond tourna son visage vers lui et déclara en ajustant le col de sa chemise :

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas assez ivre pour oublier votre prénom.

Harry s'en souviendrait toujours de cette réplique. De cette voix rauque prenant un ton particulièrement ironique qui allait parfaitement avec ce sourire en coin, avec ce personnage.

- Je m'appelle Harry. Et vous ?

L'inconnu ne répondit rien et se contenta de savourer sa boisson sans le quitter des yeux. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le voir se tortiller sur son tabouret, à attendre sa réponse. Au bout d'une minute qui s'écoula très lentement pour Harry, le blond finit par répondre.

- Moi c'est Draco.

Harry était ravi. Il pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ce visage qui le hantait. Durant toute la soirée, les deux hommes parlèrent de choses et d'autres et se donnèrent rendez-vous un autre soir, au même endroit. Quelques semaines plus tard, une complicité s'était installée entre eux. Afin d'inauguré cet événement, Harry avait saisit son portable et l'avait prit en photo. Cette même photo qu'il regardait inlassablement sur son ordinateur portable. Le souvenir de leur début, avant leur descente aux enfers…

Les yeux vert émeraudes d'Harry parcouraient l'écran de son ordinateur scrutant les moindres détails de chaque image. Il s'imaginait revivre ces instants de purs bonheurs qu'il vécu avec Draco. Finalement, il avait eut une bonne idée en immortalisant ces moments avec son appareil photo. Il tomba sur une où Draco et lui était au bas du Sacré-Cœur, riant aux éclats. Quel souvenir ! Draco, athée, n'était jamais rentré dans un endroit religieux. Cependant, Harry était chrétien depuis l'enfance. D'après lui, on pouvait prêcher Dieu tout en étant homosexuel. Draco n'avait compris. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Néanmoins, ce jour-là il avait fait preuve d'une grande tolérance.

Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'Harry et Draco s'étaient rencontrés et une affinité s'était glissée entre les deux hommes. Souvent, ils se prévoyaient un déjeuner sur une terrasse-café parisienne. De jours en jours, Harry s'attachait au blond. Sa passion restait secrète car il ne savait pas si Draco avait le goût du monsieur ou si tout simplement il lui plaisait. Alors il se taisait. Profitant de chaque instant en sa compagnie. Mais leur journée au Sacré-Cœur avait tout changé entre eux. Ils avaient visité la basilique tout en restant silencieux, seul leur regards emplit d'émotion se croisaient. L'endroit était magique. Une fois sortis, Draco proposa de prendre un café chez lui. Il n'avait jamais invité Harry à son domicile auparavant, s'invitant toujours dans des lieux publics. Harry accepta avec ravissement. Ils prirent le métro parisien et descendirent à la station de métro Notre-Dame. Draco vivait dans un appartement plutôt chic au bord de la Seine. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la cathédrale de l'île de la cité. A l'intérieur, le style était du genre moderne avec des objets appartenant à la célèbre académie Arts & déco. Le jeune blond lui proposa de s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait chercher des rafraîchissements.

Cette après-midi là, ils avaient discuté avec animation de leur vie quotidienne, de leur boulot. Harry apprit que Draco était décorateur d'intérieur et qu'il exerçait depuis plusieurs années sur Paris. Harry lui répondit faire ses études d'histoire à l'école du Louvre où il envisageait de devenir conférencier. La nuit les enveloppa sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Draco raccompagna Harry chez lui en Vespa. Il insista pour l'amener jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Mais Harry refusa catégoriquement, rouge de honte. A côtés du spacieux appartement de Draco, la chambre de bonne d'Harry ressemblait à un placard à balais. En effet, Harry faisait partit de la masse grouillante d'étudiants venant parfois de villes éloignées ou de la province. Harry avait vécus dans une ville plutôt paisible s'appelant Nevers. Il prenait de temps à autre le train corail pour rejoindre ses parents, James et Lily, le temps des vacances. Il s'agissait de rapatriés anglais qui vivaient sur le territoire français depuis une dizaine d'années. Ainsi, Harry était bilingue. Harry décida d'utiliser sa langue natale pour demander à Draco de rester ici, au bas de l'immeuble. Draco ne comprit un traître mot de ce que venait de dire le brun. Il secoua la tête et sourit. Il gravit une marche afin de se trouver à la hauteur du visage d'Harry puis le saisit entre ses mains. Ce soir là, il l'avait embrassé…

Aujourd'hui, Harry était devant son écran d'ordinateur et l'éteignit alors qu'il passait deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Ce fameux premier baiser. Par la suite, tout était allé plutôt vite. Ils étaient sortis ensemble plusieurs mois avant de sortir de la clandestinité. Ni les amis d'Harry ni ceux de Draco n'étaient au courant de leur relation et encore moins de leur préférence. Au bout d'un an et demi, lorsqu'ils jugèrent que leur couple était durable et sérieux, les deux hommes réunirent leurs amis chez le décorateur afin de leur révéler toute la vérité. En fait, c'était Harry qui avait fait pression sur son compagnon. Il ne supportait plus d'être présenté comme un collègue de travail, un ancien camarade de classe ou encore un ami de longue date. Draco avait cédé mais appréhendait plus que jamais la réaction de ses proches. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Ils étaient tous venus s'attendant à une simple soirée entre amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le pot aux roses fut dévoilé Ron se leva rageur et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Les autres avaient été étonnés. Cependant ils respectaient leur décision et leur union. L'attitude de Ron avait énormément blessé Harry. Encore maintenant il avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami à cause de son homosexualité. Tout s'était finalement arrangé au bout de plusieurs semaines où Draco alla raisonner l'ami de son compagnon.

Avouer son homosexualité à ses amis était une chose. La déclarer à ses parents en était une autre…

Après deux ans de relation, Harry et Draco n'avait rien dit à leurs parents respectifs par crainte de leur réaction. Mais un coup de fil provenant de Russie changea tout. Les parents de Draco vivaient là-bas depuis de nombreuses années avec sa plus jeune sœur Ilona. Celle-ci avait téléphoné très tard au court d'une soirée d'été. C'était un jeudi. Harry s'en souvenait encore. Draco et lui rentrait du restaurant et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le lit lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente se percuta contre les murs de l'appartement. Draco avait saisit le combiné et s'était tu. Harry avait entendu la voix paniquée d'une femme. Draco n'avait prononcé qu'une seule phrase :

- Dis à maman que je viendrai au plus vite.

Sans un mot, il alla se coucher.

Depuis ce jour là, rien n'était pareil dans leur couple. Draco devenait de plus en plus silencieux et passait ses journées à surfer sur le net au lieu de partir travailler. En analysant l'historique, Harry découvrit qu'il se renseignait auprès d'une compagnie de voyage pour un billet pour Moscou. Le lendemain, Draco annonça à Harry qu'il partait pour son pays natal. Son père était souffrant : il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre.

Harry l'avait consolé aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Draco ne pleurait pas. En tout cas, pas devant lui. Un soir, le brun l'avait entendu dans la salle de bain. Il s'était enfermé afin de ne pas montrer ses larmes. Draco avait fait sa valise était partit durant une semaine, laissant Harry seul dans ce vaste appartement. Harry avait guetté son retour en cochant les jours sur le calendrier de la cuisine. Le jour J, il s'était rendu à l'aéroport d'Orly au terminal numéro 3. Il vit Draco qui était méconnaissable. Il avait l'air abattu et traînait pratiquement sa valise derrière lui. Lorsqu'Harry lui fit un timide signe de la main, il leva la tête et le regarda dédaigneusement. Harry baissa doucement sa main, comme foudroyer par ce regard emplit d'hostilité. Que s'était-il produit en Russie pour que son homme lui en veuille à ce point ? Ils prirent un taxi et se rendirent dans l'appartement parisien qu'ils partageaient. Depuis, rien n'était plus pareil…

Quatre jours après son retour, Draco s'était mis à boire. Harry avait vus qu'il avait ramené avec lui plusieurs bouteilles de vodka dans sa valise. Plus les semaines passaient, plus Harry assistait impuissant, à la déchéance de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci se murait dans le silence et se contentait de boire de l'alcool à flot en zappant devant la télé. A partir de là, Draco n'adressa plus la parole à Harry. Le brun était attristé par ce changement brusque, eux qui étaient si complice avant. Au mois de septembre, il eut la réponse de ses soupçons. Draco était installé dans le sofa en cuir avec une bouteille de boisson énergisante dans la main. Harry avait pris l'habitude d'assister aux mêmes programmes télévisé que lui, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Draco demeurait imperturbable. Même les scènes les plus comique ne lui faisait pas esquisser un sourire ; pas même ce fameux sourire en coin dont Harry était tombé amoureux.

- Vas me chercher une bière. Prononça Draco d'un ton agressif.

Harry sursauta. Cela devait faire des jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé et c'était simplement pour lui donner un ordre. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : son homme avait tellement changé depuis son voyage en Russie ! Pendant de longues secondes, Harry regarda sans ciller son compagnon qui regardait toujours la télé, son verre à la main. Harry se leva machinalement et se dirigea vers le frigo. Cette nuit, Draco avait beaucoup bu. Vers minuit, il éteignit la télé et essaya de rejoindre la chambre même si sa tête lui tournait. Harry s'était précipité vers lui afin de le soutenir. Draco l'avait repoussé contre le mur d'en face et avait craché par terre.

- Lâche-moi espèce de tapette. T u as vraiment besoin d'être toujours derrière mon cul ?

Harry fut énormément blessé par les paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche. Même aujourd'hui il ne les avait pas oubliées. Harry mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool et rien d'autre. Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. I l refuse encore. Draco s'était redressé et tenait ferment le rebord d'une toile afin de ne pas tomber par terre. Il semblait combattre contre lui-même afin de ne pas vomir sur le tapis du corridor.

- Tu as bousillé ma vie avec tes jeux malsains. Aux yeux de tous je ne suis plus qu'un homo. Avant ça j'avais une vie, une vraie. Je draguais même des filles. Je pensais que ce qu'il y avait entre nous était solide. Alors en Russie, j'ai tout dis à mon père sur son lit de mort. Tu imagines, il n'a pas accepté mon homosexualité. Et la dernière parole qu'il a eu envers moi fut : « tu n'es plus mon fils. » J'en ai marre d'être homo Harry. J'aurais voulus ne jamais t'avoir rencontré si c'était pour faire du mal à mes proches.

Sur ce, il tomba ivre mort et vomit sur le planché au pied d'Harry. Le brun pleurait silencieusement. Il le faisait souffrir terriblement avec ces mots aiguisés comme des épées. Les jours passèrent et Harry fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Draco demeurait silencieux et avait oublié cet incident ou préférai ne pas revenir là-dessus. Il se contentait de surfer sur le net alors qu'Harry révisait ses cours dans la cuisine. Leur vie de couple était détruite. Hermione se demandait pourquoi Harry persistait à vouloir rester avec un homme qui ne voulait pas de lui. L'étudiant se contentait d'hausser les épaules. Au fond de lui, cela était douloureux de voir son amour s'éloigner peu à peu de lui.

Cette situation à durer pendant deux mois. Deux mois de guerre froide. Draco n'avait plus touché Harry depuis. Il se contentait de regarder des films à caractère pornographique sur la toile. Il regardait à en vomir des vidéos où des filles se faisaient filmer dans des positions obscènes. Un jour, alors qu'Harry faisait une recherche pour la fac, il était tombé sur une de ses vidéos. Il avait été révulsé de savoir que son petit-ami se forçait à entretenir sa libido avec ça. Des filles en plus ! Harry avait éteint l'ordinateur et était partit à la bibliothèque nationale afin de poursuivre son travail. Loin de Draco, loin de tout…

En fait, leur couple n'en n'était plus un depuis longtemps. Mais tout s'était véritablement écroulé le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco. Harry avait prévu une petite fête entre amis histoire de remonter le moral à son compagnon. Lorsqu'il arriva, les invités lui avaient pratiquement sauté dessus en annonçant leurs vœux. Draco, quant à lui, était resté de marbre puis s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Harry avait bien tenté de le raisonné mais cela mena à un échec. La fête d'anniversaire ne dura pas. Leurs amis s'en allèrent un peu bredouille en laissant leurs présents sur la table du séjour où trônait un magnifique gâteau à la framboise encore intact. Draco n'avait même pas voulus souffler ses bougies.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry s'était glissé dans la chambre conjugale avec une part de gâteau et son cadeau serré dans son dos. Draco avait le front appuyé contre le carreau de la fenêtre et semblait songeur. Au dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Harry se faufila jusqu'à l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière. Draco fit volte-face.

- Que veux-tu ?

Les mains du brun tremblaient. Le gâteau tomba par terre tâchant le précieux tapis de Draco. Celui-ci semblait hors de lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à Harry et le toisa de son regard d'acier. Il leva la main pour la première fois sur Harry. Le bruit de la gifle qu'il venait de lui infliger résonna en échos dans la pièce. Stupéfait, Harry resta bouche bée alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue. Draco ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et enfila sa veste. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Il était partit.

Harry s'était laissé glisser le long du mur recouvert d'un papier peint raffiné. Il pleura à chaude larme et s'enroula sur lui-même, par terre. Draco avait posé sa main sur lui. Si seulement le jeune homme savait que cela était le début d'une longue série…

A présent, Harry venait de quitter le fichier remplit de photographie pour nourrir le chat, Sébastopol, qu'il avait adopté histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Harry avait reçus sa première gifle. D'autres coups encore étaient venus avec le temps. Cependant il était resté, par amour. Il aimait Draco à se damner. Maintenant que tout était détruit entre eux, il n'attendait plus rien du beau blond. Excepté un semblant de reconnaissance. Harry passait ses journées à réviser ses cours, à téléphoner à ses amis ou à se demander si Draco l'aimait toujours. Aujourd'hui, il était partit chez Blaise. Il ne reviendra que très tard le soir, peut-être un peu ivre. Harry alluma la télé et regarda une émission où une nounou donnait des conseils à des parents au bord de l'hystérie à cause de joyeux bambins se révélant être des monstres. Harry adorait cette émission. Bien sûr, il trouvait cela humiliant de devoir à faire avec une nurse pour régler ses problèmes de famille. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il regardait. Il le faisait pour voir des enfants. Il avait envie d'avoir un enfant. Parfois, il s'arrêtait devant un parc en rentrant de la fac pour voir ces petits êtres courir dans tout les sens. Harry souriait tendrement alors que son ventre se tordait. Est-ce qu'un jour il aura le droit d'avoir un enfant avec Draco ? Acceptera-t-il ?

A la fin de son programme télé, Harry se leva afin de préparer le dîner de ce soir. Draco exigeait d'avoir un repas tout les soirs même si il sortait avec des amis avant ou après. Ce soir là, Harry décida de faire des tagliatelles avec du pistou. Draco adorait tout ce qui touchait à la cuisine méditerranéenne. Harry sortit ses couteaux et hacha les légumes avec rapidité. Depuis le temps qu'il cuisinait pour son homme, il commençait à avoir la main. Il alluma le feu et y déposa une casserole. Pendant que la préparation cuisait, il mit la table alors que Sébastopol, le chat siamois, miaulait autour de lui. Harry sourit timidement. A chaque fois qu'il mettait les couverts, une peur le taraudait. La peur qu'à tout moment Draco rentre à la maison, plus violent que jamais. Il déglutit et installa une bouteille d'eau fraîche au centre de la table. Evidemment, dès que Draco rentrera, il demandera à changer l'eau en vin. Et Harry, docile, obéira. C'était ça le problème. Harry faisait tout ce qu'il désirait, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts...

Une fois la table mise et le plat préparé, Harry souffla un bon coup et alla surfer sur le net. Il lut sans grande conviction un livre en ligne d'un nouvel auteur bulgare. Harry ne pouvait pas manger tant que sa Némésis était rentré. C'était une règle à ne pas enfreindre. Draco détestait manger seul. Harry décida d'éteindre l'ordinateur lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il relisait la même phrase depuis cinq minutes. Il se leva puis s'étira. Minuit et quart. Toujours pas de Draco. Harry décida de lire le journal. Il regarda d'un œil critique une caricature puis fila à la page des jeux. Il sortit un crayon de papier et se lança dans une grille de Sudoku dit « diabolique ». Avant même qu'il puisse finir, la porte claqua.

Il était rentré.

Draco s'avança d'un pas lourd dans le salon et jeta un regard furieux à Sébastopol qui était sur le canapé. Il avait encore bu, Harry en était sûr.

- J'ai faim. Tu as préparé quoi ?

Harry venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus eu le droit à un bonjour de sa part depuis des mois. Harry murmura le menu du jour en se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il passa les plats au micro-onde et les déposa sur la table. Draco claqua des doigts. Harry savait qu'il voulait du sel et du poivre. Il revint de la cuisine avec.

- Tu me donnes de l'eau ? Tu crois que je suis un poisson rouge ou quoi ? Gronda Draco. Va me chercher du vin.

Sans un mot, Harry alla chercher une bouteille d'alcool et la déposa devant son petit-ami qui mangeait avec grand appétit. Harry finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés en picora un peu de nourriture. On 'entendait plus que le raclement des couverts tant l'atmosphère était tendue. Au bout d'un moment, on entendit du liquide couler par terre. Le chat venait de se soulager en plein milieu de la salle à manger. Hors de lui, Draco se leva pour donner un coup de pied au félin qui feula de douleur.

-Saleté de bestiole. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin Harry. Tu devais t'en occuper pourtant.

- Oui… je sais. Balbutia le brun en levant les yeux vers Draco. Mais, je ne suis pas maître de ses besoins tu devrais le savoir Draco…

Celui-ci gifla son compagnon et hurla :

-Ne t'avise plus de me manquer de respect.

Il renversa son assiette et partit s'isoler dans la chambre. Harry pleurait et Sébastopol grignotait les restes tombé au sol.

Un jour sans être battu n'était pas un jour normal….

* * *

The End

_C'est mon premier Drarry et mon premier Drame. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._


End file.
